The Legend of Natsu Dragneel
by StormOfFireandShadows
Summary: All around him were the dead bodies of his fellow guild members, family, and friends in the town now turned wasteland of Magnolia. The nine demon gates of Tartarus just merely stared down at him with sneers painted on their faces. Natsu vowed revenge on Tartarus the day they destroyed his guild and he will do anything achieve it even if he has to go back in time. This is his legend
1. Chapter 1: Torturous Awakening

AN: Hello, this is StormOfFireandShadows and this is my first time writing a fanfic. I was inspired to write this by Repiece's story Time is the Path to Strength and I'm not stealing any ideas of anything. I hope you enjoy this and read it to the end.

"talking"

'thoughts'

"**powerful being speaking"**

'**powerful being thoughts**'

'_flashback quotes'_

Now that that's clear on to the story and please make sure to leave a review on your way out so you can tell me what you think, any suggestions, and constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail and never will, and this goes for all the rest of my future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Torturous Awakening

"FUCK YOU TARTARUS," Natsu screamed. All around him were the dead bodies of his fellow guild members, family, and friends in the town now turned wasteland of Magnolia. The nine demon gates of Tartarus just merely stared down at him with sneers painted on their faces. Natsu himself was in horrible shape, he was missing an arm, blood leaked out of the many cuts like a waterfall, and jagged scar ran down one of his eyes. It took all of his energy to even look up at the dark guild from the ground.

"Where's all that talk about beating me, well _Salamander_", the newly revived Jackal said. "I'm gonna...kill...you," Natsu panted out. "HAHAHAHA, you still think you can win," Jackal mocked, "I DON'T THINK SO!" as he proceeded to kick Natsu. Natsu's eyes opened wide as he coughed violently, blood traling down his lips. "Let me tell you something, that you could never figure out, _Fairy Tail is DEAD! _LOOK AROUND, YOUR SO CALLED NUMBER 1 GUILD IS DEMOLISHED!" Jackal walked to a nearby dead guild member that happened be Cana, "see this girl, she died because you light guilds are WEAK!" and he threw her dead body up into the air. "NO STOP hack PLEASE," Natsu screamed in terror. Jackal just smirked cruelly and activated his bomb curse. An explosion blew off and ashes of the once beautiful heavy drinker rained down the sky

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD," Natsu screamed as he tried to lunge at Jackal, but Kyouka and Tempesta, another two members held him down. "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES, ILL KILL YOU!" _'I'm Cana, Its nice to meet you and welcome to fairy tail!' Cana said with a bright smile. _"HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS ALREADY DEAD!", Natsu screamed with tears flowing down his face as he thought of the drinker.

"That's an easy question to answer. _To make you suffer,_" Jackal said with glee as the nine demon gates started laugh.

Jackal then used his bomb curse magic on Natsu's leg immobilizing him from using his legs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu cried in pain. "Gather up his so called _family _and destroy them all!" commanded Kyouka, "I am amazed with how far you have come Natsu Salamander Dragneel, for out of everyone in Fiore you have caused us the most trouble with your persistence and stubbornness. To honor that, we will destroy everyone you care for in front of your very eyes." The nine demon gates eyes gleamed with a demonic twinkle.

"Please...hack...I..hack...beg of you...please...please...don't do this," Natsu begged. "Ok you have had enough," Jackal stated. "Really?" Natsu said as a little hope gleamed in his heart. "FUCK NO," Jackal exclaimed as he punched Natsu and sent him flying back a good 25 feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED ME," Jackal mocked. "Really?" Jackal said in a squeaky voice mimicking Natsu causing bouts of laughter to erupt from the dark guild team.

All hope was crushed for Natsu in that moment. He could only watch helplessly from where he lied on the ground as the nine demon gates searched through the bodies looking for someones Natsu was close with.

"Ooooo look who I found," said the ice demon slayer Silver as he held up a familiar looking ice mage. _'W__hat are you looking at pink head? What did you call me stripper? You heard me fire ass!. _"No..no..no," Natsu muttered as he stared at the limp body of his best friend/rival Gray Fullbuster.

"Please don't do this," Natsu pleaded.

"Hmmmm, this guy uses ice...ok i got it," Silver said. "What are you gonna do?" Natsu asked a little scared for once. "I'm gonna eat him!" Silver exclaimed with a maniacal smile and true to the demon's word Gray was eaten. Natsu watched horrified as the head was gone with a big bite, then the arms, legs, and when everything was gone Silver let out a satisfied burp. "HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS DELICIOUS," Silver stated with blood trickling out his mouth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! hack hack hack. I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Natsu screamed before he started hacking blood.

"HAHAHA, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Silver replied. "Keep it down," Tempesta said to his guild mate, " it's my turn," as he help up someone else from team Natsu with blonde hair. "Lucy," Natsu stared at the person he helped come to fairy tail. _'You want to join fairy tail right? Then come with me! OK!_

The next thing Natsu knew was he was staring at Lucy's head...just Lucy's head. Stared at the once vibrant eyes that were once filled with life, now blank, dull, and lifeless. "WAAAAAHHHHHH," Natsu cried out in pain, not from his own injuries, but from seeing fairy tail members dead bodies get tortured even after death.

"I found one," another member of Tartarus, Keith said silently. He raised a curvy body up with long flowing pure white hair revealing it to be Mirajane.

"M-Mira," Natsu stared at the beautiful barmaid and turned to look way unable to see another one of his guild mates get beaten even after death. "If you don't see it's no fun," Keith said. He walked to Natsu and used his magic making Natsu's body form an 'X' in midair forcing his head to look straight and won't let him close his eyes. "Mira? The 'demon' of fairy tail. Oh I know the perfect thing." Natsu unable to control his body floated to Mira who was now suspended in the air right in front of him. Suddenly he felt something wet and looked down at his arm which was lodged right in Mira's dead heart.

"W-What? N-no, I d-didn't do this. NOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed as he looked at his last remaining arm as it repeatedly trust into the body of Mirajane each time coming out with more and more blood. _'Natsu don't blame yourself for Lisanna's death. Its's my fault Mira! If I went i could have done something! SLAP! If you went you could have died too! Shhh, its ok, we are fairy tail and we are family. _

Finally. after awhile his body stopped, but by then the former demon of fairy tail already had so many holes that it was hard to tell where her body parts were.

Keith just stared and threw away the body. "d... you...tr...," Natsu murmured. "Care to speak up _Salamander?_" Jackal mocked. "I SAID DON'T YOU DARE TO TREAT HER BODY LIKE THAT!"

The nine demons then felt an incredible spike of magic power. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL. I SWEAR IT. I WILL DESTROY YOU BASTARDS!"

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Flame covered Natsu's right arm, but instead of the normal orange, it was red-orange with streaks of gold giving the fire a majestic look, but Natsu didn't notice any of that, no, all he saw was the tartarus team that he was gonna kill.

Kyouka merely scoffed, "Pathetic" as she raised an arm to stop it, but to her utter shock her, arm was burned off and she was blasted back.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu growled.

"Fire Dragons Claw!"

"Hmphh, you caught me off guard, but not this time!" Kyouka responded as he charged at Natsu and smirked.

Right before they made contact Kyouka raised an object up, Natsu's eyes widened, but he couldn't stop and closed his eyes, _"I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." _and opened them in horror to see the one and only Erza Scarlet.

He fell to his knees, trembling as he looked at the scarlet beauty's body which was now heavily burned. He raised his trembling arm to reach out, "E-Erza?",but before he could touch her a foot connected with the armor mage sending her deep underground.

"W-What? NO, ERZA! ERZA! ERRRRZZZAAA!" He wailed out, before starting to dig frantically into the ground trying to find even a little glimpse of the armor mage.

'Pitiful,' was the only thought running through the nine demon gates as they watched the rosy haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu, are you ok?" a familiar voice said.

"What..no way...," Natsu looked up, "Lisanna." He ran to her and hugged her. "Oh I'm so glad your ok!"

"Natsu.." Lisanna began. "Yea?" Natsu replied.

Suddenly Natsu felt a great pain and looked down and saw a knife sticking out from his chest.

"W-why, h-how, Lisanna?"

"I can answer that," said a demon called Sayla.

"With my magic I can control people and manipulate them to my will," Sayla explained,"and that's why you were stabbing the redhead without being able to move." "YOU BITCH, STOP IT!" Natsu shouted. "Why can't bear to bring harm to one of your DEAD friends?" Sayla questioned.

'Lisanna' kicked Natsu to the ground and slashed multiple wounds across his chest making him jerk violently, screaming profanities.

"I'm...so...sorry," Natsu forced out with pain as tears streamed down his face. _'Natsu, you're the dad. So your suppose to protect your wife and_ son.' 'I couldn't portect Happy when he was blown to bits by Jackal's bomb curse and I couldn't save you when you died,' thought Natsu, 'I'm so sorry.'

_"Fire Dragons Iron Fist" BOOM_

A body fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Natsu kept on repeating as the tears fell onto the ground, but was interrupted when he was locked in a choke hold and held into the air by Kyouka.

Natsu strained to breathe under the increasingly tight hand as he was flailing his arms about trying to get a way to suck in oxygen. "Everything you care for is gone, every guild mate you know has been killed, every bond you have made has been eradicated, yet you still hold to life like a kid fighting for a toy?" Kyouka sneered, "Maybe you still need some more, after all we won't stop until we have broken you." Kyouka looked at Natsu as if expecting a response, but all he got was more flailing and clawing. "Your eyes ask the question of what did you ever get to deserve this, why did we have to kill all your precious people, well simple, you have interfered in our plans for much to long. We did warn you, but you light guilds always do what's right and you persisted to stop us. Its not our fault, its yours."

Kyouka then threw Natsu to the ground who immediately started to cough and gasp. "Bring the last one," Kyouka commanded.

Silver came up with a short old man that was frozen in a block of ice. Natsu still struggling to get air back in his lungs looked up to see someone who was kidnapped at the beginning of the war between Tartarus and Fairy Tail. "Old man Makarov" Natsu looked at the man in ice unable to believe it was him

Silver unfroze the ice and Makarov fell to the ground shivering, but when he finally came to his senses, and saw Natsu he rushed towards him. "Hey. ... cough ..gramps ...you..good?" "Don't worry about me my boy, what did they do to you?" Makarov looked shock at the injuries the boy contained, but was on the edge of tears when he saw Natsu's eyes. The once cheerfulness and excitement that was in the eyes were now full of deep pain and sadness, not like Natsu at all. "NO PARENT CAN SIT STILL AFTER SEEING THIS, TARTARUS I WILL KIL-HACK!" Natsu watched horrified as a shard of ice sticked out from where his heart was.

_Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether if they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. This is Fairy Tail!_

Natsu stared, as his surrogate grandfather fell to the ground, his mind unable to comprehend what just happened and unable to form words. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH," the nine demon gates laughed hard. "Did you really believe that we would just allow him to live? You are a fool!" Jackal exclaimed as he once again began to laugh with the rest of the members.

All hope of living died. All hope of ever winning got crushed. All hope was _gone. _That was the last straw. Natsu was broken.

The nine demon gates smirked for their work was done. Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, their worse enemy was defeated and broken. They felt good.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed as his magical power soared forcing the tartarus crew on their knees.

_Lightning Flame Dragon Mode_

_Dragon Force Activate_

"Unbelivable, he managed to activate dragon force through rage alone," Kyouka remarked. She nodded to her team and they nodded back. They knew what they had to do before it got too out of hand.

_Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar_

'SHIT!' the nine demos gate thought as the powerful beam was already upon them, and they barely dodged it, but when they looked for Natsu he was gone when..

_Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist _

Jackal went down. The rest all thought,'How did he move so fast,' before he vanished again.

_Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer_

Ezel, Torafusa, Franmalth, the other members of the nine went down. 'So this is the power of dragon force?' thought Kyouka.

_Crimsom Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade_

The remaining 5 tried to dodge but Tempesta and Keith weren't so lucky.

'Shit, I can barely move,' Natsu thought,' I must finish this for FAIRY TAIL!' He tried to move, but when he looked down his feet were frozen to the ground.

_Ice Demon's Freezing Containment _said Silver.

"I must admit, I wasnt' expecting that," Kyouka said,"but its time to face the facts, you are still suffering from all the previous wounds, and soon the adrenaline will wear off, you are at your limit. Goodbye dragon slayer of fire." She waved her hand

And the world turned dark.

* * *

AN: Wow that was about 2.5 k words. Hope you enjoyed it. All the members of Tartarus I mentioned are the actual characters in Fairy Tail. I will explain through flashbacks of how all of fairy tail died and such, so make sur u follow and fav this story.

I'm looking for a beta reader because this is my first story so if your interested pm me.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Death?

AN: Welcome to Ch. 2 of my humble story. I would just like to say thank you for reading up to this point, it means a lot and please leave a review of what you think at the end.

"talking"

'thoughts'

"**powerful being speaking"**

'**powerful being thoughts**'

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

Chapter 2: Death?

"Ugh, where am I?" Natsu questioned groggily as he tried to blink out the blurriness from his eyes.

**"You are in the space between life and death child, otherwise known as _Purgatory_," **a voice stated as a man appeared.

"Huh, who are you?" Natsu asked finally seeing the man for the first time. The man was about 6 ft tall, had a decent build, and wore white angelic robes, but he had a face that appeared timeless.

**"I go by many names, but you can call me Kami," **Kami replied.

"Hmmm Kami, that must mean your strong...FIGHT MEEEEE!" Natsu screamed in anticipation.

Kami sweat dropped**,"I see you haven't changed even after death."**

_Fire Dragon's Iron_ Fist

**"Hey! Show some respect!" **Kami said as he dodged some punches.

"RAAAAHHHH! STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu kept on punching on.

Kami just sweat dropped some more and all of a sudden got punched and his body flew back.

"Yes, I got him!" Natsu started to dance, but then felt a piercing dark aura coming from the body on the ground behind him.

Kami shakily rose from the ground. Natsu gulped and slowly turned his to see Kami. 'I really screwed up this time' Natsu regretted.

**" I AM THE LORD OF FIORE, KING OF THE GODS, RULER OF ALL MAGIC, YET YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" **Kami roared.

"S-s-sorry?" Natsu recoiled and thought,' this guy's scarier than Erza!.'

**"ON** **YOUR KNEES!" **Natsu flinched.

"Y-yes!" He went down on his knees.

**"CALL ME MASTER!" **Natsu looked reluctant, but when some killer intent was released he quickly complied.

"Y-yes M-m-master!" He forced out.

**"ARE YOU SORRY!" **Kami boomed.

"Y-yes master!" Natsu quickly said.

**"THEN TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" **Kami demanded.

"Y-yes master!" Natsu closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

...

He slowly opened them to see Kami rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Natsu exclaimed with comical big eyes and his mouth dropping to the ground.

**" Hahahahhahah...you...hahaha...should have seen...hahahaha...your...face!" **Kami stated in between laughs. Natsu gained a tick mark as he watched the so-called king of gods rofl. "Damn it! Stop laughing!." Finally, Kami stopped laughing and maintained a poker face as he said,**"Y-yes m-master!" **and then proceeded to start laughing again with tears streaming down his face. More tick marks appeared on Natsu's head.

After another few bouts of laughter, Kami wiped away some tears and gained a serious look. Noticing this Natsu immediately became alert and was listening closely to what Kami was gonna say next.

**"Now Natsu, your probably wondering why you are in Purgatory."** Natsu just had a confused look," Yea, now that you mention it..." Kami fell to the ground after hearing those words. **"Your a special kind of stupid aren't you?" **"Yea I am...Hey!" Natsu cried indignantly. Kami facepalmed.

**'I have a lot of work ahead of me.' **Kami thought to himself.

**"Anyways, Natsu listen closely. I'm only gonna say this one time." **Seeing that he had Natsu's full attention he continued on,**"As the god of basically everything, I must maintain order in the world to keep it functioning. For example: if there is too much death, then life would get out of hand because there must be an equal amount of souls in the afterlife and living. Without an equal amount one side would rule over the other. In this case death is currently overpowering life and soon life will cease to exist because if there is too much death in the afterlife it would spread to the living causing all life to die immediately. Tartarus has plans to eradicate all humans making a world for mages only, but they don't know the consequences. Too much death would destroy the essence of life and the mages they plan to let live under their rule would also die including Tartarus themselves," **Kami explained.

Natsu scratched his head," I don't get it."

Kami let out a deep sigh,**" Too much death, everything dies. Understand?"**

"That makes so much more sense!" Natsu said with a look of enlightenment, "but where do I come in with all this?"

**"Finally, a reasonable question." **Natsu folded his arms and pouted.

Kami chuckled,**"The answer is to that question is that as the supreme god I have the power to do anything, but with great power comes great responsibility so I can't use it recklessly, otherwise I would have went down to Fiore and chained Tartarus myself. However, if the situation is drastic then I can make an exception."**

Kami paused waiting for Natsu to get it but when all he received in return was another confused look he continued on,**" This is where you come in. You are in Purgatory and technically not dead yet. I can send you back in time."**

He waited for his words to sink in. "WHAT!" Natsu shouted," YOU CAN DO THAT?"

Kami smiled,**"Yes I can. I hope you are prepared. I'll be sending you back in time with the knowledge of the future and all your currently known moves."**

Natsu had a determined look on his face," Do it."

**"When you wake up, you might find some surprises." **Kami stated as a white light enveloped Natsu's body.

"What do you mean b-" Kami cut him off,**" Change the past for the better and rid the world of the evil known as Tartarus! Do not fail me Natsu Dragneel!" **as the light containing Natsu got brighter and brighter turning into a blinding pure white.**  
**

'I won't,' Natsu vowed in his head,' I won't let anyone die this time.'

And for the second time, Natsu fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Wow I'm done with my second chapter! I'm quite proud of this one.

I want to thank **ice flame dragon **for being my first reviewer.

Also, what should the pairing be? I'm leaning towards a harem, but I'm still not sure.

Leave a review for what you think of this chapter and give a suggestion for a pairing.

Thxs for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Back In the Past

AN: Wow guys! I didn't believe that this many people would read my story and enjoy it. I know currently the number of people who followed, favorited, and reviewed isn't that much, but I would still like to say thank you! It means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think! Now on to the story.

"talking"

'thoughts'

"**powerful being speaking"**

'**powerful being thoughts**'

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back In the Past

"Ugh, where am I?" Natsu questioned as he sat up and opened his eyes blinking out the black spots from them.

In front him was a forest with many of the trees burnt down and scorched patched of grass everywhere.

"Why does this place look so familiar and WHY IS MY VOICE SO HIGH?" Natsu squeaked.

**"NATSU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"** a familiar voice roared.

"N-no w-way," Natsu turned his head to see something he searched for all his life, "I-igneel."

**"WHAT CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TO BURN EVERYTHING!" **Igneel scolded.

"Heheh sorry, I'll try not to next time," Natsu stated sheepishly.

**"What's wrong? You're crying?" **Igneel observed.

"It's nothing..." Natsu wiped the corner of his eyes and thought,' I'm in the past now and have to make sure not to give anything away, but it's really cool to see Igneel again.'

"Hey what year is it?" Natsu asked.

**"X775 why?" **Igneel answered.

"Nothing!" Natsu quickly replied. Igneel looked confused as to why would Natsu ask that question, but shrugged it off.

Natsu looked around to see his own home with Igneel. His own body was a lot smaller and back to the size he was before. 'This must be what Kami meant when he said I was in for a surprise. My magic reserves are still the same as before though,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Igneel, check this out!" Natsu began to gather his magic power and proceeded to show Igneel his moves from the future.

_Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragons' Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Fire Dragons Flame Elbow, and Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!_

By the time Natsu was done demonstrating there was a raging fire and the surrounding area was utterly destroyed.

Igneel looked shock at the power Natsu had,**" A-as expected of the son of the fire dragon king. How did you get so powerful Natsu?"**

Natsu had a bright smily and a held a peace sign,"Wait, I'm not done. Check this out!"

_LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!_

Igneel eyes widened when he heard those words,**'I-impossible,'** he thought, but the proof was in front of his eyes. Natsu's body was surrounded by fire with lightning dancing and flickering around him. Natsu's magic power erupted and his aura was incredibly powerful. **"Amazing,'** Igneel muttered.

_Lightning Dragons Ro-_a claw slammed him to the ground.

**"You fool! Not here!" **Igneel stopped him before he could cause any more damage.

"I was just getting to the good part!" Natsu pouted.

**"How did you get this strong and obtain lightning for that matter?" **Igneel questioned.

"Well, I was walki-OMPH," Natsu fainted from exhaustion.

**"It's too much strain for his body. How did you get so strong without me noticing Natsu and how come I can sense a deep pain within you?"** Igneel carried Natsu's resting form back to the cave while pondering these thoughts.

* * *

_'Natsu, how come you didn't save us,' Lisanna said,'where were you when I was killed. You demon.'_

_'I tried! I'm so sorry!' Natsu cried but her image disappeared and was replaced._

_'Hey, flame-brain, I thought we were friends. I needed your help but you ditched me,' Gray stated._

_'No please! I tried to but it was already too late!' Now tears started to run down Natsu's face._

_'You wimp,' he said before he disappeared also._

_'You brought me to Fairy Tail. I thought we were a team, but I guess a loser like you wouldn't save anybody.' This time it was Lucy._

_'No! I swear they held me back. Please!' Natsu screamed but she was already gone._

_'What happened to living for your friends?' a voice from behind said._

_Natsu turned around,' Erza. You must understand it wasn't my fault!'_

_She shook her head and glared,'More lives would have been saved if YOU died.'_

_Natsu flinched and with tears falling he stared ahead unable to comprehend anything until a familiar barmaid appeared ahead._

_'Natsu' she said wtih contempt._

_'Mira!" he ran to her to apologize only to get punched back._

_'Don't come close to me you MONSTER! Because of you, my brother and sister died! It should have been you.' were her last words before she too disappeared._

_Natsu cried for all his worth until an urge made him look up,'Gramps.'_

_Makarov slapped him,'You do not have the right to call me that. I should have never allowed to join Fairy Tail.'_

_Seeing his father figure after Igneel ridicule him was too much for Natsu to bear and something inside him broke. He clutched his head and screamed._

_He heard his guild mate's voices insulting him and each one hurt more than the last._

_'Loser'_

_'s-stop' he muttered._

_'Weak'_

_'s-s-stop' he muttered again._

_'Pitiful'_

_'p-please s-s-stop' he begged._

_'Murderer'_

_Natsu lost it,'STOP IT!' _

_He screamed over and over until he lost his energy and he faded into the darkness._

* * *

Natsu sat up fast drenched in sweat,' A nightmare. Of fucking course.'

He told himself to calm down and took deep breaths.'In and out, in and out,' he thought to himself.

After he felt he was good he walked out the cave to see Igneel, but he was no where in sight only a big giant inferno until he saw writing scratched into the ground.

_**I have some business to take care of. I left some fire on the ground when you wake up cause I know you will be hungry. By the time you finish eating I will be back.**_

'Hmmm I don't remember Igneel ever going anywhere in the past. Nah I probably just forgot,' and with that happy thought Natsu dived into to the inferno and ate with vigor.

"Igneel's fire is the BEST!" Natsu shouted out to the world with glee as he patted his full belly and just like what Igneel wrote Natsu could see his father's dragon shape followed by...

"ANOTHER DRAGON!"

* * *

Natsu started to panic, 'I know for a fact that only Igneel trained me, so why the hell is there another dragon! I couldn't have screwed up this quickly...ok maybe I could but still all I did was show Igneel my powers...shit! I showed Igneel all my powers! Ok ok calm down Natsu lets see what happens.'

The two mighty beast settled down. The second dragon was light yellow with black streaks though his body, it had a curved horn at its forhead, and a spiked neck. It's wings were a darker yellow tinted with gray making it look intimidating.

**"Hey brat, it's rude to stare," **a gruff voice came from the new dragon.

Natsu ignored him,"Igneel why is there a new dragon?"

**"Don't ignore me!" **the dragon roared,**"Igneel this brat is just like you. Shows no respect."**

Igneel ignored him too,**" This my son is Thane, king of the lightning dragons and he here to repay a favor." **Thane gained a tic mark on his head and was getting angry.**  
**

"Oh, but why is here?" Natsu continued.

Before Igneel could answer Thane cut in,**"I will not be ignored! As the thunder king, I demand respect!"**

Igneel chuckled,**" Of course o'mighty thunder king"**

Thane puffed out his chest looking smug,**"As it should be."**

Nastu and Igneel tried and failed to stifle their laughter.

Thane just sighed deeply,**"Enough Igneel, just tell me what's so important that you need me to come all the way here."**

Igneel composed himself and stated,**"Its better just to show you. Natsu please show Thane what you showed me earlier."**

Natsu understood what he meant and nodded.

_LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!_

Right away though he turned it off and sank to one knee breathing heavily as the mode cost too much magic power in his current body and would cause him to faint like earlier.

**"I-impossible,"** Thane said in awe,**"how can this puny dragon slayer have control over two elements?"**

"Hey!" Natsu shouted indignantly at being called puny.

**"Yes, Natsu how did you get so powerful and learn to control the lightning element?" **Igneel looked at Natsu waiting for an answer.

"Well..."Natsu started off and then started to think to himself,'Crap! What am I suppose to do? I can't really say I got it in the future battling an enemy to save my friends. Crap! Crap! Crap! I got it!'

**"Well..." **both dragons prompted.

"Well, I couldn't sleep one night during a thunderstorm so I just walked around when lightning struck one of the trees causing the tree to burn so I started to eat the fire. Then I thought to myself,'Hey if lightning cause fire, then that must mean I can eat lightning!'

Both dragons sweat dropped at this.

**'What stupidity!' **Thane thought.

Igneel just chuckled at his 'son's way of thinking.

"So I climbed up the mountain our caves out and went to the top and when lightning struck,"Natsu paused dramatically," I bit it and ate it!"

Natsu smiled widely looking pretty proud of himself while the two dragons just stared at him.

**'Idiot,'** they both thought.

**"But, that still shouldn't give you the ability to eat lightning."** Thane stated.

Natsu already anticipating this said,"It didn't at first. It hurt like hell, but then I got angry and kept trying and it worked!"

At the end of his sentence he smiled and gave a big thumbs up.

The dragons face faulted.

**"Anyways Natsu, I have brought Thane here to help your lightning dragon slayer skills." **Natsu's eyes widened at Igneel's words.

"R-really?" Natsu couldn't believe it. With the power of a lightning dragon slayer, by the time he faced Tartarus he would be way stronger.

**"Yes,"** this time it was Thane who answered,**"I owe Igneel one, and I will help you learn to master the strongest element of all, lightning!"**

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed at his words.

**"Dramatic much?" **Igneel muttered.

Thane ignored him,**"You will be my nephew and I will be your uncle. My training will be tough and since you are already powerful in fire, Igneel would train you even harder. At times you might curse us, swear at us, and wish to kill us, but that is good because the results would be outstanding. Do you accept?"**

Natsu stood up straight with clear determination in his eyes and said loud and clear,"I do."

Igneel looked proud at Natsu's word.

**"I had my doubts Igneel, but this child you have raised has a strong will. Natsu you are worthy of being my dragon slayer. I hereby name you Natsu Thundera Dragneel, Son of the Fire King, and Slayer of Lightning!" **Thane roared.

* * *

Timeskip to July 7,X777

Natsu knew this day would come. The day where all the dragons would leave. Igneel and Thane were nowhere in sight. He clutched the scarf that Igneel gave him and looked at two new additions that weren't there in the past. On his right wrist there was a black weight wristband and on his left there was a yellow weight wristband, however; both of them actually were weightless.

He asked Thane what were the point of them, but Thane just said,**"A gift to my student."**

Natsu never asked about it again and instead wore the wristbands everyday.

Natsu was ready to leave the mountains and go to the place he called home and met everyone.

"It's time to go to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

AN: And that concludes chapter 3. Most of you want this to be a NaMi (NatsuXMira) for a pairing and others want harem. I also have a request for NaLu (NatsuXLucy).

Instead of just saying you like the pairing can you tell me why? That way I can make the pairing more realistic. Also I plan to make Natsu have up to Laxus level strength by the time of canon.

If you want him to be weaker or stronger leave a review and just say so. And do you want me to write chapters describing the training or flashbacks to certain parts?

Its all up to you readers.

So leave a review to tell me what you think! Till next time!


End file.
